


[Podfic] Once More With Feeling

by kalakirya



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, F/M, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of xylodemon's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In which history has a really funny way of repeating itself.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Once More With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once More With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316632) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



**Title:** Once More With Feeling  
**Rating:** PG-13/Teen and Up  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** 2 hours 41 minutes 11 seconds  
**download** [as an mp3 (147MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013050203.zip) [as a podbook (77MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013050204.zip) OR [direct download/stream mp3 (154MB) (thank you paraka!)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/once%20more%20with%20feeling%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20xylodemon.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
